geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Wrath
Son of Rocky and Shadow , Wrath has come from the future. History Early Life Conceived as a mostly metal and flesh child with heavy skin and energy deficiencies, Wrathias Kaos was born on the 13th of Yubeak in the year of 4914. In youth, Wrath was prone to sickness and injury more so than many other children were at that age. His body and attire were specially crafted and molding to not only fit his exact sizes, but to protect and channel his energy release. Upon the age of 6, Wrath's family was forced to separate thanks to the illegalities of breaking the Mobio-Tropican Treaty. This solidified alliances between worlds allowing for trade, transportation and communication between worlds in a peaceful manner. Helping to bond this Treaty, Rocky and Shadow had been a recognized couple between worlds and was thusly imported into the contract, but in order to help maintain this Treaty, they were lawfully forced against separation and having offspring. When the government found that the latter of the two was broken, this opened up flood gates as more and more officials began to find ways to attack each other's planet in some way. After sometime, both governments had corruptly blamed the couple instead of their own actions and punished the family as a result. Sending Shadow back to Mobius and Rocky to a maximum security prison, both parties left Wrath alone to die. Both parents were brainwashed, and with the lack of knowledge they had a shared child or relationship at all, they were pit against one another in a newly declared war of the worlds. Wrath was rescued by his caretaker and best friend, Kane the Komodo Dragon, who had called in Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius, for addtitional assistance. In order to further protect the weakened child, information about his origin had been censored. Sonic was known to oppose this, and wanted to tell Wrath the truth. In the four years that he was brought up by his new guardians, Wrath had grown significantly in development, learning about a variety of things, filling his life with diversity. Wrath was also brought up knowing how money worked, seeing as Kane used his job to pay for the little they could afford. However, this did not stop Wrath from getting curious about all that was going on, which finally allowed Sonic to get serious about expelling the truth. Getting Involved - The Big Rescue Finally, when Wrath was 10, after being quickly exposed to his parentage and furious that they had took them away from him, Wrath understood that he now had to rescue both his mother and father. He knew that with their power, they could help restore peace between worlds. He hoped that they could convince governments and world powers to agree to something that could enable trade and deals once more. In order to achieve this, though, he would need to work hard. Rocky was rescued first, Wrath appreciating her return, and after all the stories he had heard and what little he had remembered, was worried how she would be when welcomed back into her motherly role. Thankfully, she accepted this reintroduction and after some time, regained her memory. Wrath was even more anxious about the second parent, hearing stories that he was not as easy going as his mother was. He had to go to a new extreme to get his father back. The War - Chemical Chaos At 13, Wrath was now more prepared for battle. He was trained to fight against supporters of the war, and helped those who preferred the time of the Treaty. Chemical Chaos II - Returning Shadow After defeating Roben and restoring the future... Powers and Abilities Wrath was born a geokinetic, but was not physically allowed to use his power as such; with the aid of several more experimentations and mechanical alterations, Wrath could still not use his natural power. Instead, when he tries to use his geokinesis, a mechanical burst in his systems would fire a chain of reactions to the concentrated body part, causing him to explode in a firey burst. This is the fire he normally produces. These microexplosions are not painful, but can become painful if he tries to manipulate too much at once or ill-times his bursts. His attacks are named after fire, despite their origins being geokinetic. In essence, Wrath's failures become a new success and because of his custom constructed biology, do not bother him. Additionally, this does not become a disability for Wrath, even though he is aware of his conditions. Wrath is currently able to form fireballs, maintain them and fire them, as well as manipulate lava, molten rock, embers, and other flames from any point of his body. He can also breathe fire through the outlets in his throat and tongues, though this is a little tricky and can mute him for a short while. Proud of who he was becoming, his mother and family allowed him and his young cousin, Arianna (Tori's daughter), to become stronger and help stop the war that he unknowingly and unintentionally helped create. Rocky personally aided in the search for her husband, but could not do anything because of the severity of the war. She was not the only one to try and take advantage of the situation; Roben and Ikari , who had hated the family for a future event, attempted to destroy the world that refused to help or listen to them along with the Kaos household. Sending all their forces upon the surface and to attack from space, the family needed now more than ever to fight back. With Rocky and Tori leading an attack, Wrath followed close behind, now older and stronger. Once Roben had enough power to call upon a moon-sized meteor to decimate both of the planets, one by one (the shattered remains of the one destroying the other in turn), Rocky attempted to stopped him herself while her sister took care of her the children, knowing that she probably won't come back. Furious to know that his mother would be essentially sacrificing herself for the people that he saw as unappreciative of her prior efforts, he used as much help as he could get and as fast as he could go to beat her to it. Confronting Roben and his master plan, Wrath attempted stop him from causing global destruction with as much of his power as he had, but it was too late; Rocky had used herself and her energy to shield the planet and take the hit for them. Tropic rejoiced, but Wrath rebelled, destroying Roben in his vicious rage. Returning home, parentless again, Wrath desperately wanted to find a way to bring her back because he couldn't take in the loss of his mother. With the help of the remainder of his family and friends, the team quickly pulled their efforts together to fix an old time and space traveling machine that the Sisters' grandparents had worked on. Finishing the machine, Wrath attempts to send himself back in time to before the war began, but because of malfunction in the machine, the boy ends up in the past, 18 years before the current time. Because Kane feels that it's his job to protect the child he swore he would for as long as he lived, he goes with him. As Wrath and his friends time travel and warp through space and time, rescue his parents and other friends of the family, the boy lives and learns much more through experience than through any other way. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Planet Tropic